MP3
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Part two of random oneshot series version 2.0. Yamato listens to Joe's MP3 player. Joe gets angry. Joe listens to Yamato's MP3 player. Yamato is embarrassed. Better then it sounds Joe X Yamato. Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing in songs.


A/n: This is part two to my random oneshot series version 2.0. (First story is Broccoli) It's a Joe X Yamato. Rated T for swearing, unfortunately, a lot of the music I listen to swears… xD

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any song I mention in this fanfiction.

I give you; MP3

* * *

'_Property of Joe Kido'. _Yamato looked at the tiny inscription on the back of the MP3 player he currently held in his hand. He'd found it under his couch while cleaning up after a reunion party he'd thrown for the chosen children. It was the second year since the defeat of Miotismon for good. He stared at the words hard, curiosity and annoyance danced through his eyes. Life always seemed to throw things back in his face. Like, finding Joe's MP3 player, for example, fate threw the fact that Yamato had a crush on the bluenette, back in his face.

Now he'd have to go and see Joe, alone, to give it back. However, his curious side was also piqued. Being a musician, he knew that you could tell a lot by the music that someone listened too. Yamato bit his lip, and then turned the MP3 on, one song wouldn't hurt would it? He placed the ear buds in his ears, and waited for the lyrics to play.

'_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you.' _Yamato coughed at they lyrics, his face turning a slight tinge of pink, he recognized the song, of course, as Closer, by Nine Inch Nails, but he'd never expect it from Joe. _"I wanan fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside, I wanna fuck you like an animal, My whole existence is flawed." _Yamato hesitantly stopped the song, quickly going to look for other music, maybe something more – Joe like. What he found surprised him; Three day's Grace, KoRn, more NIN, Black Sabbeth, and much more, riddled his MP3.

"Joe Kido, I never knew you listened to any of this music." Yamato said to himself, as Disturbed's _Down With The Sickness _started playing.

"I tend to keep it from people, because everyone says that." Joe said, standing behind the blonde. Yamato leaped up removing the head phones from his ears.

"J-joe, how did you get in?" He asked, stammering as the oddly calmed bluenette walked up to him, and held out his hand for his MP3 player. Yamato handed it back over, hanging his head in shame.

"Your father let me in. What right did you have to listen to anything on here without my permission Yamato?" Joe asked slightly angry. Yamato lowered his head more. Finding his feet particularly interesting.

"Well, I was just interested in what you listened to. You're such a mystery to me, I mean; I don't know anything about you. Do you have a girlfriend? Are you still going to be a doctor? Is your family well? Does Mimi still make you carry all of her stuff? Is your hair dyed? Do you like Tie- Dye? We've never really connected and I just wanted to know something about you." Yamato stammered, much of what he said was true, he didn't know a lot about what was said.

"Be that as it may, how would you feel if I even _touched _your MP3 player?" Yamato mumbled 'angry', at his feet. He knew full well that he wouldn't be happy if Joe touched any of his music related things. Joe, looked at him again, before turning to leave without another word.

"Don't you want to know what I think of your taste in music?" Yamato asked desperately, trying to get Joe not to leave, he didn't want the other boy angry at him.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm gay, - no boyfriend either- yes I still want to be a doctor. My family is fine. No Meems no longer makes me carry around anything, no my hair is naturally this color. I like Tie- Dye as much as the next person… unless they're a crazed hippie, then not so much. " Joe answered Yamato's questions still facing the door. "As for your opinion, what was the first song you listened to?"

"Closer by Nine Inch Nails." Yamato mumbled, 'Good bye chance of Joe and me dating.' He thought to himself, as Joe stiffened by the door. He heard Joe mumble 'goodbye'. "Wait!" Yamato said, running into his room to grab his MP3 player. "Here listen to the first song, hopefully whatever is on there will make you feel better about what I heard."

Joe sighed, but nonetheless, went over and placed the ear buds in his own ears, noting dully how Yamato flinched. He sighed, and waited for the song to play. '_I wanna be your dominated love slave, I wanna be the one who takes the pain, You can spank me if I do not behave, Mack me in the forehead with a chain.' _He blushed fiercely at the lyrics that played through. Yamato looked confused at his reaction. The blonde turned the MP3 player around and read off the title.

"Dominated Love Slave, by Green Day." He said slowly, pink creeping into his cheeks. "Well, that's not the song I hoped to have been played." Joe took the buds out of his ear and turned to leave again. "I don't have a girlfriend either." The bluenette stopped and turned around. "I'm also gay. I still want to be a famous Rock Star. Mimi never made me carry around her stuff, my hairs natural too, and I hate Tie- Die 'casue it makes me look like a clown- gone- wrong." Yamato looked down again, after blurting all of that out. "I'm sorry, but I figured if I'd already made a fool of myself with that song I might as well get this embarrassment over with too. I like you Joe a lot and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me, so I could learn more about you?"

Joe smiled, "Sure, I was wondering if you'd ever ask." He blushed again suddenly, "Uhm, that Green Day song, did it hold any truth?" He asked, his face looking as if it was about to spontaneously combust.

"Did yours?" Yamato asked slyly smirking and winking at Joe, who shook his head rapidly. "'Cause you know, that wouldn't be a problem if you did." He said, his smirk turning into a chestier grin. Joe spluttered slightly. "I'm only joking. No, it's got no hidden meaning, unless- you want it to."

Yamato said again, laughing as Joe, almost tripped over his own foot.

* * *

A/n: Ha. I don't know what that was, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I was very tired while working on this. I've had insomnia attacks. (hence the randomness) So please if there is any grammar mistakes, or plot confusion, tell me so I can fix it. I'm off to work on 'Confused?" and the next part of this series now. Ta ta!


End file.
